Daffodil crisis
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Daffodil was banished from the apartment. Where will she go?


One day at the apartment, Clifford and Daffodil are out for a walk. They were walking along the city.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil. Walking around the city is awesome."

Daffodil said, "Of course it is Clifford."

As they were walking, Clifford saw something awesome."

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil look."

Daffodil said, "What is it Clifford?"

Clifford "The mayor is having an election."

Daffodil said, "What kind of election?"

Clifford said, "An election of who will be running for president."

Daffodil said, "Wow, let go see."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the booth and they saw lots of name of people that are running for president.

Clifford said, "Wow, that a lot of people."

Daffodil said, "Hey look, Emily Elizabeth is in the election."

Clifford said, "Wow, maybe we should vote for her."

Daffodil said, "Are you sure Clifford?"

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "Well, if Emily Elizabeth became president, she won't have enough time for us."

Clifford said, "Oh."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry, I think she might win."

Clifford said, "I hope so. Let vote."

Daffodil said, "Okay."

So Clifford and Daffodil went into the booth to vote for someone. Clifford vote for Emily Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Daffodil had so many people to choose from. She decided to vote for Hitler. After that, they both went home. Later, they were at Emily Elizabeth's room playing.

Clifford said, "So Daffodil, who did you vote for?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, I can't tell you who I voted for."

Clifford said, "Aw come on, please."

Daffodil said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Three month later, Clifford, Daffodil, and Emily Elizabeth were at the livingroom watching the election. They all wonder who is going to be the next president.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh I am so excited. How about you Clifford?"

Clifford barked proudly.

The mayor said, "Alright everybody settle down. Today we are here to figure out who will be our next president. I will name the person who had got the lowest to highest. That way no one will be hurt. The first person goes to Nina. Ten people voted for her."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow, just ten."

The mayor said, "Hamlet. Twenty people voted for him. Sonic. Fifty people voted for him. Emily Elizabeth Howard. Ninety nine people voted for her."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow, Clifford, I got ninety nine."

Clifford barked proudly.

The mayor said, "And the last one is Hitler. One hundred people voted for him."

Clifford and Emily Elizabeth gasped.

The mayor said, "Soon, Hitler is going to be our new president. If you all want to see who voted for him, the newspaper will come in the next morning."

Emily Elizabeth turned of the TV and she was sad.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I don't understand. Who voted for Hitler?"

Clifford was confused and Daffodil hide her guilt. The next morning, Clifford got up and went to get the newspaper. Daffodil woke up and decided to stop Clifford from getting the paper.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, what are you doing?"

Clifford said, "I'm just getting the newspaper."

Daffodil said, "NO! I mean, let me handle this."

So Daffodil quickly got the newspaper. She decided to throw it in the trash so Emily Elizabeth doesn't see it. Later, she went back to the kitchen.

Clifford said, "Uh Daffodil, where the paper?"

Daffodil said, "The paper, um, there is no paper."

Clifford said, "Are you sure?"

Daffodil said, "Would I ever lie to you?"

Clifford said, "Not really."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Clifford, did you get the newspaper?"

Clifford shook his head as a no.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hmm, don't worry, I bet Nina had some extra I can borrow."

Daffodil pawface herself.

Clifford said, "Don't worry Daffodil. Later we'll probably figure out who voted for Hitler."

Daffodil said, "What if someone we knew voted for him?"

Clifford said, "I'm not sure."

Daffodil was starting to shake her feet.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, are you feeling alright?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah, why you ask?"

Clifford said, "You're shaking like a leaf."

Daffodil said, "I'm just cold that all."

Clifford said, "It summer."

Daffodil said, "Well some rabbit can be cold in summer."

Clifford said, "I see."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, I got the paper."

Clifford barked proudly and Daffodil mouth dropped.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, let see who voted for Hitler."

So Emily Elizabeth went through all the list of name that voted for Hitler: Bolt, Rainbow Dash, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Harry Potter, Romeo, Juliet, Scar, Nightmare Moon, Tardius, Tirek, Darth Vader, Petrie, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Naruto, Sakura, Cruella, Ursula, Zira, Vitani, Kovu, Nuka, Horton, Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Metal Sonic, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Starlight Glimmer, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Fifi, Shaw, Bart, Homer, Dongwa, Father, Mr. Boss, Mr. Big, Plankton, Flying Dutchman, Jafar, Hank Hill, Malcolm, Reese, Oscar the grouch, Claudius, Daffy, Moe, Apu, Aladdin, Jasmine, Underdog, Sunset Shimmer, Matilda, Sonic exe, Tails Doll, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Tom, Tab, Claw, Jimmy Neutron, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Master Tubby Bear, Manny, Diego, Sid, Karen, Buster, Wilbur, Alvin, Simon Birch, Charlie Brown, Trixie, Scooby Doo, Johnny Test, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Giovanni, Pete, Donald, Swiper, Pie Man, Sour Grapes, and Daffodil. When she saw the name Daffodil, she was mad. She quickly turn to Daffodil who smile nervously.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Daffodil, how could you?"

Daffodil was smiling even more nervously. Emily Elizabeth went to her room.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, did you vote for Hitler?"

Daffodil said, "I didn't know Clifford. I didn't know Emily Elizabeth almost lost by one percent."

Clifford said, "Well, it not that. I mean you voted for an evil man."

Daffodil said, "Oh, but I didn't know he was evil."

Clifford sigh and said, "Don't worry Daffodil, I forgive you."

So Emily Elizabeth came back to the livingroom and took Daffodil outside. Clifford follow her. Emily Elizabeth place Daffodil outside of the porch and took off her collar. Daffodil was shocked to see what Emily Elizabeth was doing.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Daffodil, leave and never return. You have betrayed me."

Emily Elizabeth went back to the apartment, leaving Daffodil shocked.

Clifford came up and said, "Daffodil, what are you gonna do?"

Daffodil whimpered and said, "I gotta go."

Clifford said, "Where are you going?"

Daffodil said, "Somewhere far away."

Daffodil quickly hop as fast as she could. Clifford was feeling sad for her. For hours, Daffodil hopped her way out of the city and into the desert. Soon, she was feeling sick and she collapsed. For days, Daffodil was lying down unconscious. Later, two young lions approaches her.

Simba said, "Hey Nala, come and take a look. I think this bunny is still alive."

Nala said, "Oh dear. She is very hurt. We should take her back to the Prideland."

Simba said, "Are you sure Nala? I mean, having a bunny at Priderock doesn't mix."

Nala said, "True, but we can't let this bunny burn to death."

Simba said, "Alright, let take her to Priderock."

So Simba and Nala took Daffodil back to Priderock. Later, they splash her with water. Pretty soon, she was starting to wake up.

Simba said, "Look, I think she is waking up."

Daffodil said, "Huh?"

Simba said, "Are you okay?"

Nala said, "You nearly die."

Simba said, "But I save you."

Nala said, "SIMBA!"

Simba said, "With Nala help."

Daffodil said, "Oh, thanks."

Nala said, "So what your name?"

Daffodil said, "My name is Daffodil."

Simba said, "Where are you from?"

Daffodil said, "Who cares? I can't go back."

Nala said, "Were you banished?"

Daffodil said, "Only from my home."

Nala said, "Oh you poor thing."

Simba said, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Daffodil said, "Not if you can change the past."

Simba said, "Well, not much, but we can teach you all about the Prideland."

Daffodil said, "The Prideland."

Nala said, "Yep. The king Mufasa rule here."

Simba said, "And I am the future king."

Daffodil said, "Wow."

Soon, Mufasa came by to check on the cub and he saw a pink bunny with them.

Mufasa said, "Hey Simba, Nala. Who your new friends?"

Simba said, "Dad, this is Daffodil. She was banished from her hometown."

Mufasa said, "Oh dear."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. I could still live long enough to travel."

Nala said, "But you can't travel that far."

Daffodil said, "But, what can I do?"

Mufasa said, "You can stay with us."

Daffodil said, "But, I don't know the first thing about being a lion."

Simba said, "No, but we can teach you."

Daffodil said, "Can you?"

Mufasa said, "Of course."

Daffodil said, "But how?"

Nala said, "Well, the first thing about being a lion is to act like a lion."

Simba said, "You need to do your roar."

Daffodil said, "But bunny don't roar."

Nala said, "You can try."

Daffodil said, "Okay." She took a deep breathe and did a squeak roar."

Simba pawface himself and said, "You're gonna roar like that. Louder."

Daffodil did a little louder roar.

Simba said, "Louder."

Daffodil did a bit more louder roar.

Simba said, "LOUDER!"

Daffodil took a very deep breath and did a very loud roar. Simba and Nala were amazed.

Simba said, "Wow, that was so awesome."

Daffodil said, "Thank."

Nala said, "Now, the next thing that lions do is take a bath."

Daffodil said, "Well I know how to do that."

Simba said, "But, you have to have someone else like you."

Daffodil said, "EWW! That gross. Beside, I can lick myself thank you very much."

Simba said, "But you can't lick your head or back."

Daffodil said, "Well, true."

Nala said, "Don't worry. We can skip that part."

Daffodil said, "You know, I think I might like it here."

Simba said, "Of course you will."

So Simba and Nala took Daffodil for a walk around the Savannah. Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Clifford was feeling sad that Daffodil hadn't came back for days. Soon, Norville flew in and saw Clifford feeling depressed.

Norville said, "Hey Clifford, why the long faces?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil was disowned by Emily Elizabeth after she betrayed her when she voted for Hitler on the election."

Norville said, "Oh dear."

Clifford said, "I missed her so much Norville, but now she is gone."

Norville said, "Well, there is only one thing you can do at a time like this."

Clifford said, "What?"

Norville said, "Well, you probably want to get your revenge."

Clifford said, "But, I don't wanna hurt Emily Elizabeth."

Norville said, "Not her, Hitler."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Norville said, "Because if Hitler goes down, then Emily Elizabeth will be president and she might get Daffodil to come back."

Clifford said, "I guess so, but where is Hitler?"

Norville said, "He is at the observatory."

Clifford said, "What that?"

Norville said, "You know, it the place where you do science stuff."

Clifford said, "So, what should I do?"

Norville said, "Get your revenge on Hitler and you'll see."

Clifford said, "Okay, bye Norville."

So Clifford made his way to the observatory. When he got there, he saw Hitler inside. Clifford smile evilly and started his position. First, he went inside very quietly, then he grab a bat and slowly he hit Hitler on the head.

Clifford said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

Clifford decided to check the science stuff and he had an evil plan. He decided to rule the observatory so he can use it to rule the city. Five month later, the city became a mess. Clifford now had control over the city. Emily Elizabeth saw the news saying that Clifford is destroying the city.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, what is he doing?"

Emily Elizabeth thought for a second and knew why Clifford is acting this way. He misses Daffodil. So Emily Elizabeth quickly ran to find Daffodil. Meanwhile, at Priderock, Daffodil was practicing her pouncing lesson. She pounces on Simba and Nala a couple time.

Simba said, "Wow Daffodil, that was great."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Simba and thank you both for saving me from the desert. If you hadn't save me, I would've been toast."

Nala said, "Always happy to help."

Simba said, "So Daffodil, when are you gonna go back to your hometown?"

Daffodil said, "I probably won't Since I'm not wanted there."

Nala said, "I don't think they would probably banned you from the city."

Daffodil said, "No, so that is why I am gonna live my life up here."

Simba said, "You betcha."

Mufasa came in and said, "Cubs, stay here, Me and the other lion saw something out there."

Simba said, "What is it dad?"

Mufasa said, "It a human. Had yellow hair, pink shirt, blank pant, and stripes socks."

Daffodil gasped and said, "That Emily Elizabeth."

Nala said, "Who?"

Daffodil said, "The one who banished me. Your not gonna hurt her are you."

Mufasa said, "No, but if you really think she was looking for you, then I suggest you come along."

Simba said, "We wanna come too."

Nala said, "Count me in."

Mufasa said, "Alright, stay close."

So Mufasa, Simba, Nala, and Daffodil went to find Emily Elizabeth out in the savannah. When they got there, they saw Emily Elizabeth feeling cold and hurt. Daffodil went toward her. Emily Elizabeth saw her and said, "Daffodil, is that you?"

Daffodil was about to cry, so she went to Emily Elizabeth for comfort.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh Daffodil, I shouldn't have banished you after all these years."

Simba whispered to Nala and said, "Actually it was months."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I need you to come back home. Clifford is going crazy, because you are not there."

Daffodil gasped. She wanted to come back home, but she doesn't want to leave her new friends. Simba and Nala came toward them. Emily Elizabeth saw two lion with Daffodil.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Daffodil, are these your friends?"

Daffodil nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw, they look so cute."

Daffodil smiled and turn toward Simba and Nala.

Simba said, "So, you're leaving huh."

Daffodil said, "I guess so. I have to save my brother. He missed me and I don't want him hurt."

Nala said, "Well, it was a great time with you."

Daffodil said, "Thanks guys, for everything."

So Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil went back to the city, while Simba and Nala wave goodbyes to them. Meanwhile, Clifford was at the observatory, feeling board.

Clifford sigh and said, "This is no fun. I want to rule the world so i can get my revenge, but it not working."

Soon, Hitler woke up and he grabbed Clifford and put him in the cage.

Clifford said, "Hey, what going on?"

Clifford barked and saw Hitler who woke up from his unconsciousness. Clifford was worried to see what he was going to do to him. Later, Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil storm in and saw Hitler with Clifford in the cage.

Daffodil gasped and said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Daffodil."

Emily Elizabeth said, "You let go of Clifford right now."

Hitler saw Emily Elizabeth and he started running with Clifford. Emily Elizabeth ran after him. Soon, she couldn't catch up to Hitler. Daffodil quickly hopped as fast as she can and she hopped over Hitler right in front of him. Hitler told Daffodil to get out of the way, but Daffodil quickly did her huge roar to scare Hitler from stealing Clifford. Soon, Clifford tackle Hitler to the ground. Emily Elizabeth came and open the cage for Clifford.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford licked Emily Elizabeth. Soon, two policemen came and arrest Hitler for observatory scheme and dognapped. Soon, Emily Elizabeth took Clifford and Daffodil home.

Clifford said, "Well Daffodil, I hope you learn your lesson."

Daffodil said, "Of course I did Clifford."

Clifford said, "I'm just glad your back."

Daffodil said, "And it feel good to be back."

So they all went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
